Hayato Tani
Hayato Tani, known as General Lee in the UK version, leads his army of contestants through all the games and onto the 'Show Down', hoping to beat Takeshi and storm the castle. The handsome "ladies favourite" is always helpful and generous; especially towards women. Gallery Hayato Tani Episode 1.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 2.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 3.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 4.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 5.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 6.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 8.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 9.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 10.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 11.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 12.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 13.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 14.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 15.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 16.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 17.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 18.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 19.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 20.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 21.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 22.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 23.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 24.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 25.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 26.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 27.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 28.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 29.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 30.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 31.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 32.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 33.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 34.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 35.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 36.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 37.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 38.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 39.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 40.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 41.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 42.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 43.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 44.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 45.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 46.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 47.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 48.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 49.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 50.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 51.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 52.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 53.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 54.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 55.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 56.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 57.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 58.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 59.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 60.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 61.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 62.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 63.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 64.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 65.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 66.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 67.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 68.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 69.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 70.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 71.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 72.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 73.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 74.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 75.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 76.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 77.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 78.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 79.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 80.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 81.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 82.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 83.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 84.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 85.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 86.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 87.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 88.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 89.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 90.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 91.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 92.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 93.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 94.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 95.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 96.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 97.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 98.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 99.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 100.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 101.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 102.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 103.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 104.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 105.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 106.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 107.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 108.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 109.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 110.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 111.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 112.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 113.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 114.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 115.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 116.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 117.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 118.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 119.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 120.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 121.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 122.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 123.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 124.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 125.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 126.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 127.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 128.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 129.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 130.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 131.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 132.jpg Hayato Tani Episode 133.jpg Category:People Category:Takeshi's Castle (Japan) Cast